Soldier
The Soldier is the tank of the classes. This class offers boosts to the party's survivability, ability to lower and take damage for others, and is able to break the maximum HP threshold. As from their main role as a defender, the soldier class should also take on the role of a secondary damager. Therefore sufficient amount of physical attack power should also be added. A soldier should focus on ATTACK/MDEF as their main stat, making Water pets a great option for this class. In Guild Battles, the Soliders job is to protect the usaly-frail Clerics with a variety of skills such as Knight's Loyalty and Heavy Guard. Heaven's Breath is a solid skill as it increases your maximum HP while also healing you a fair amount. Heart of Reflection XL combined with Mirror Guard (see below) makes the Soldier almost unstoppable, Reflecting a whopping 80%(?). W.I.P. Soldier Skills Tier 1(Soldier) #Defense Stance, CD(cooldown): 40s, Cost: 0, Effect: Reduces damage recevied from offensive abilities by 20 ability power but also reduces damage you deal by 25 ability power for 40 seconds. #Sword Clash, CD(cooldown): 7s, Cost: 10, Effect: Ability Power 110. Damages 1 enemy with physical damage. Added effect: Target's ATK(physical) will be reduced by 10% for 40 seconds. Combo Effect: if used after Smash, Hard smash or Fateful Smash, AP 120 and ATK debuff boosted to 20% for 40 secs. #Smash(gained by default not in the tree), CD: 5, Cost: 10, Effect: AP 120. Damages 1 enemy with physical damage. Added Effect: Target monster will target you more often. #Heavy Guard, CD: 15s, Cost: 12, Effect: Increases DEF of 1 ally + adjacent allies for 60 seconds. #Smash Boost, Passive, Class Trait, No CD or Cost, Effect: Increases AP for Smash, Hard Smash and Fateful Smash by 20 when wearing a Sword or Axe on Main weapon Slot. #Armor Up Lv.1, Passive, Class Trait. No CD or Cost, Effect: Increases DEF(physical only) of Armor gear by 3%.(stacks with Helm Up Lv.2(Tier2) and Lv.3 Armor up(Tier 3) #Anti-Archer Lv.1, Passive, Class Trait. No CD or Cost, Effect: Increases AP for physical/magic Attack abilities used against Archers by 7. #Helm Up Lv.1, Passive, Class Trait. No CD or Cost, Effect: Icreases DEF(physical only) of Helm gear by 3%.(Stacks with Lv.2(tier 2) and Lv.3(tier 3). #Life Up, CD: 60s, Cost: 12, Effect: Icreases your max HP by 30% for 90 seconds. #Knight's Devotion, CD: 25s, Cost: 12, Effect: For 30s, 20% of damage taken by a selected ally will be taken by you instead. Combo Effect: When used after defense stance, damage taken by you will be increased to 30%. #DEF Boost Lv.1, Passive, Shared Trait. No CD or Cost, Effect: Increases DEF by 2%. Shared traits will remain active regardless of Class active. Soldier Skills Tier 2(Knight) #Hard Smash, CD: 6s, Cost: 11, Effect: AP 130. Damages 1 enemy with physical damage. Added Effect: Target monster will target you more often. #Brave Clash, CD: 8s, Cost: 11, Effect: AP 120. Damages 1 enemy with physical damage. Added effect: Target's ATK(physical) will be reduced by 10% for 40 seconds. Combo Effect: if used after Smash, Hard smash or Fateful Smash, AP 130 and ATK debuff boosted to 20% for 40 secs. #Phalanx, CD: 25, Cost: 15, Effect: Increases DEF(physical) of all allies by 10% for 60 seconds. #Knight's Devotion Boost, Passive, Class Trait. No CD or Cost, Effect: Increases effect of Knight's Devotion and Knight's Loyalty by 10% when a Sword or Axe is equipped on Main Weapon Slot. #Armor Up Lv.2, Passive, Class Trait. No CD or Cost, Effect: Increases DEF(physical only) of Armor gear by 4%.(stacks with Lv.1(Tier 1) and Lv.3 Armor up(Tier 3) #Anti-Archer Lv.2, Passive, Class Trait. No CD or Cost, Effect: Increases AP for physical/magic Attack abilities used against Archers by 8. #Helm Up Lv.2, Passive, Class Trait. No CD or Cost, Effect: Icreases DEF(physical only) of Helm gear by 4%.(Stacks with Helm Up Lv.1(tier 1) and Lv.3(tier 3). #Heaven's Breath, CD: 60s, Cost: 15, Effect: Icreases your max HP by 60% for 90 seconds. #Devoted Strike, CD: 9s, Cost: 12, Effect: AP 25. Damages all enemies with physical damage. Added Effect: 10% chance to blind target for 30 seconds. Target monsters will target you more often. #DEF Boost Lv.2, Passive, Shared Trait. No CD or Cost, Effect: Increases DEF by 3%. Shared traits will remain active regardless of Class active. Soldier Skills Tier 3(Paladin) #Fateful Smash, CD: 7s, Cost: 12, Effect: AP 140. Damages 1 enemy with physical damage. Added Effect: Target monster will target you more often. #Deadly Clash, CD: 9s, Cost: 12, Effect: AP 130. Damages 1 enemy with physical damage. Added effect: Target's ATK(physical) will be reduced by 10% for 40 seconds. Combo Effect: if used after Smash, Hard smash or Fateful Smash, AP 140 and ATK debuff boosted to 20% for 40 secs. #Holy Guard, CD: 35, Cost: 20, Effect: Increases DEF(physical) of all allies by 20% for 60 seconds. #Life Up Boost, Passive, Class Trait. No CD or Cost, Effect: Increases effect of Life Up and Heaven's Breath by 15% when a Sword or Axe is equipped on the Main Weapon Slot. #Armor Up Lv.3, Passive, Class Trait. No CD or Cost, Effect: Increases DEF(physical only) of Armor gear by 8%.(stacks with Lv.1(Tier 1) and Lv.2 Armor up(Tier 2) #Anti-Archer Lv.3, Passive, Class Trait. No CD or Cost, Effect: Increases AP for physical/magic Attack abilities used against Archers by 10. #Helm Up Lv.3, Passive, Class Trait. No CD or Cost, Effect: Icreases DEF(physical only) of Helm gear by 8%.(Stacks with Helm Up Lv.1(tier 1) and Lv.2(tier 2). #Mirror Guard, CD: 40s, Cost: 20, Effect: Reflects 30% of damage you take back at your attacker for 50 seconds. #Knight's Loyalty, CD: 25s, Cost: 15, Effect: For 30 seconds, 40% of damage taken by a selected ally will be taken by you instead. Combo Effect: When used after defense stance, damage taken by you will be increased to 50%. #DEF Boost Lv.3, Passive, Shared Trait. No CD or Cost, Effect: Increases DEF by 5%. Shared traits will remain active regardless of Class active. Category:Classes